Kairi Sisigou
Summary Kairi Sisigou (獅子劫 界離, Shishigō Kairi) is the Master of Saber of Red in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 9-A with magecraft Name: Kairi Sisigou, Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Gender: Male Age: 32 Classification: Human, Master, Magus Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Magecraft, Summoning, Mind Manipulation (Used suggestion magecraft to drive away policemen), Air Manipulation (Guided his grenade with air), Healing, Homing Attack (His shotgun's bullets home in on vital areas), Curse Manipulation (His shotgun's bullets exhibit similar abilities to Gandr, which can induce paralysis and disease, Can create bounded fields, His heart grenades melt and decompose flesh, Resistance to Magic (His jacket cancels out most single-action spells. Also possesses basic resistances as a magi) Attack Potency: Street level physically, Small Building level with magecraft (His projectiles one-shot various magecraft-using Homunculi, and possesses similar properties to the Gandr spell Rin Tohsaka uses), some of his magecraft ignores durability Speed: Peak Human combat speed with Subsonic attacks Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: High, has enough magical energy allowing Saber to utilize her energy-heavy Noble Phantasm, Clarent Blood Arthur, and regain mobility more quickly than with a lesser Master Range: Several meters with spells Standard Equipment: A juvenile Hydra, a shotgun and handgun Intelligence: Quite High, Kairi while he can’t match magi in terms of knowledge, he ranks equally in terms of battle experience with Darnic who has survived for a hundred years. Considered as a first-rate Spellcaster Weaknesses: His shotgun is limited to the range of a room and is limited to two shots before needing to be reloaded Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kairi is a magus of the Association personally chosen by Rocco Belfaban to participate. He isn’t a magus, but rather a Spellcaster user. Though he can’t match magi in terms of knowledge, he ranks equally in terms of battle experience with Darnic who has survived for a hundred years. In the past, Kairi’s talent as a magus was first-rate, but is now second-rate. As a Spellcaster, he is first-rate. He is powerful as a Master, allowing Saber to utilize her energy-heavy Noble Phantasm, Clarent Blood Arthur, and regain mobility more quickly than with a lesser Master. He is a necromancer and accompanies the practice with the use of state of the art weaponry, normally thought of as "heresy" in the world of magi. With his unconventional weaponry, it can be said that he is likely the only one of the many necromancers to have managed to make the bodies of magi and magical beasts suitable killing weapons. Though a single one of the combat homunculi of the Black Faction are formidable enough to match the average magus, he makes easy prey of multiple at once. Necromancy He is skilled in working with ingredients. He is able to concoct an herbal mixture to stave off drowsiness. Obtained from Belfaban, he has a juvenile Hydra preserved in formalin in a glass bottle, which he processes to concoct a potent poison. Removing each head while wearing thick leather gloves, he submerges them into a reddish-black liquid and then holds them over a candle's flame with tweezers after having let them soak. It is a very dangerous process that could lead to death at any moment over the three hour process. He believes he could make enough for a bolt had it been longer, but settles to have enough to coat a dagger. Weaponry He uses an unbranded side-by-side sawed-off shotgun as his primary weapon. Due to the stock and barrel being shortened, its effective range is very short, but it excels in being portable and clearing a room. With his unique necromancer twist to the gun, the specifications mean little to him. The only part of using that matters is the act of him holding the gun. He does not need to readily aim at the target due to firing pin and other components of the gun having been treated through magical rituals, making the shots fired the most important aspect. Rather than using bullets, he uses human fingers as "bullets", combining the properties of Gandr's ability to curse others with physical force with his necromancy. Their speed is only subsonic, but they can readjust their course by detecting body heat much like a snake as they curve through the air. They burrow into the body of the target, reaching their heart and causing the curse to rupture as a "one shot, one kill" demon bullet. The main issue with the shotgun is it being limited to two shots before needing to be reloaded so he supplements that time by throwing a grenade made from a magus's heart packed with their teeth and nails. As a dark-red, shriveled mass, he throws it at his enemies, making a wet sound as it lands before rapidly expanding and exploding. The shrapnel inside penetrate into his enemies, causing them to die with expressions that seem as though they were fed poison. He fundamentally uses things like hand grenades made out of hearts, animal eyeballs and monkey hands as part of his necromancy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Necromancers Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9